<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Boys by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749062">Best Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Twins, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come Sharing, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamory, Sevier Twins AU, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've made a life for yourself with Paterson and his twin brother Paul Sevier. A life that includes soft kisses, a lot of love -- and filthy filthy sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re pleasantly surprised to see the car parked in the driveway when you pull up to the house. It was Paterson’s house, technically, in his name. But it belonged to all three of you, you, Paterson and his brother Paul. Paterson and Paul shared everything, including the car that you weren’t expecting to see until much later in the evening, when Paul drove it back from work.</p><p>You’d even made a pit stop on your way home from work of your own, swung by the Italian restaurant that had always treated you and the boys kindly. Not many people in town understood the relationship between the three of you, but the little old man and his husband and wife at the cozy place down the street had always been supportive.</p><p>You juggle the bags of takeout to open the front door, where you’re met with the sensual sight of a romantic transformation. The lights in the foyer and living room are all dimmed low, replaced instead by the glow of a dozen LED candles. You smile as you think that was probably Paul’s idea, not wanting to burn down the house.</p><p>A trail of rose petals lead up the stairs to the master bedroom that the three of you shared. You smile as you lock the door behind you, set the bags in the oven to keep warm, and begin to climb up the stairs, hands searching in the low light.</p><p> </p><p>“Paul? Pat?” You call up to them, grinning as you immediately hear excited shuffling when they recognize that it’s you.</p><p>“You’re home early.” Paterson smiles softly when he appears at the top of the stairs, arms outstretched, wanting to wrap around you.</p><p>“We wanted to surprise you.” Paul’s head pops around the corner too, and as you hug Paterson he leans over for a kiss. Paul’s glasses slightly are askew on his nose as he chases your lips even as you pull away to kiss his brother, and he licks his lips, asking, “Do you like it?”</p><p>“I love it, you’re both so good to me.” You nod, heart blooming with love and affection for them as Paterson steps behind you and ushers you forward to the bedroom, where the rose petals continue all the way up onto the pristinely made bed, more candles flickering softly. You smile at them and feel your stomach jump when you ask, “Let me be good to you?”</p><p>Paterson and Paul exchange a glance, and sometimes you wish you knew what went on in their heads, because they look like they’re having a silent conversation all their own for a split second, before Paul steps closer to you, sandwiches you between him and Paterson. Their hands hover over your body, palms warm and soft, wanting to touch but not having permission.</p><p>“Can…can we?” Paterson asks, lightly tugging on the hem of your blouse, and you grin, knowing exactly what they want.</p><p>You nod, and the moment that you do, their trembling hands work on getting you naked, getting you stripped down. They don’t hurry through it, no, they savor the honor of undressing you, of peeling away the layers that reveal your flesh to them.</p><p> </p><p>Paterson’s hands work on the buttons of your jeans from his spot behind you, and Paul gently lifts your blouse over your head. The minute that your shoulders are exposed, Paterson’s mouth is on them, kissing the crook of your neck and sighing happily as he pulls your pants down. Paul works on your bra, getting it unclasped and letting your breasts rest naturally, before kneeling in front of you and sliding your panties down off your hips.</p><p>You’re completely exposed to them, but you’ve never felt more safe, more secure than when you have their hands on you, roaming over your limbs, squeezing at your tits, your thighs.</p><p>“Your turn.” You instruct, particularly interested in what should be hidden away in Paterson’s boxers.</p><p>With a light groan, they detach themselves from you, and you go lay down on the bed to watch. The rose petals flutter around you when you settle on top of the covers, laying on your side, one elbow propping up your head.</p><p>They’re shy, so shy. They want to look good for you, they want you to enjoy what you see as they pull off their own clothes, standing before you in just a pair of socks. They might be twins, but their bodies look so different to you, each defined in their own ways, each strong in their own ways. Your hand trails over your stomach, curves around your hip as they stand at the foot of the bed, and you smile.</p><p>“Oh you’re so handsome, both of you.” You say sincerely, pleased to see the little metal cage and harness that’s nice and snug around Paterson’s hips. You look him in the eye and raise a careful brow, “You wore it all day?”</p><p>“Mhm, just like you said.” He nods eagerly, and you practically beam.</p><p>You’d caught Paterson jacking off to a naked photo of you during his lunch break the other day, without permission. It had been sweet, even if he needed to be punished for it, for being such a dirty slut. You didn’t like to punish your boys, especially not Paterson, but lessons needed to be learned. You’d put the cock cage on him that morning and kissed him sweetly before going off to work, a reminder that a bus depot was no place to come all over himself – at least, not without you.  </p><p>You knew he wouldn’t say no, he loves having his cock locked up, loves not being allowed to come. He’s got a whole collection of rings that he shyly presented to you when you first started this relationship, and he’ll sometimes ask you to edge him for hours with them.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, you’ve done so well.” You praise him, and his chest flushes a beautiful dark red as you crawl forward to the edge of the bed and take it off, watching as his stomach twitches with excitement of having your hand near his cock.</p><p>It fills out immediately, and you’re forever so impressed with how well endowed these men are. Paul’s hard as a rock next to him, waiting patiently for your attention.</p><p>“I – I,” Paterson blushes, ducks his head and flexes his hands in such an endearing way that you can’t help but stretch up onto your knees to kiss him.</p><p>“Use your words sweetheart.” You whisper against his lips, encouraging and soft.</p><p>“Can I get the strap?” He murmurs, looking up at you with big brown eyes that you could never say no to.</p><p>“Of course, get whichever one you want.” You nod, letting him go.</p><p>He eagerly bolts out of the master bedroom and goes down the hall to his office, where he keeps his collection of toys. In the meantime, you turn to Paul, open your arms for him.</p><p>“Kiss me.” You say, breathy and warm, and he practically tackles you down onto the bed with how quick he is to meet your lips.</p><p>You’d missed Paul, he’s been working so much. You’re used to him being gone for days at a time when he’s on a particularly tough case, and the absence hurts your heart. So to have him back home, have him here early, early enough to plan something like this for you, you practically glow.</p><p>He kisses you passionately, hands clutching at you, groping at your chest. He kisses down your jaw, wet and hot and sloppy across your throat, until he’s nestling his face in your cleavage, suckling at marking up your tits, tonguing your nipples. You moan softly, not wanting to hold back the way he makes you feel, knowing that the praise gets his cock dripping.</p><p>“Can I watch?” Paul looks up at you, and you want to take off his glasses so they don’t get messy, but you simply nod.</p><p>“Mhm, but don’t come, save that for me.” You card your fingers through his hair as he kisses and squeezes your breasts, rolls your nipple between his plush lips, giving the other equal treatment, until you’re a quivering mess underneath him.</p><p>Paterson returns then, hands you the strap and climbs onto the bed to join you and Paul. Paul moves to one side to give you both enough space and you roll your eyes fondly when Paterson lays on his back and bends his knees, revealing to you the shiny end of a plug nestled against his cheeks.</p><p>“What’s this?” You ask, tapping it and making him moan.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say yes, I thought I’d save you time.” He whines as you fasten the harness around your hips, the dildo heavy. He’s picked a big one this time, and you chuckle to yourself at how horny he must be, to want to get something so big up his ass.</p><p>You don’t reply, but you carefully remove the plug and lube the dildo up, shuffling yourself between his spread legs. His chest is heaving with anticipation, and you lean down to kiss him softly, sweetly, as you nudge the head of the silicone against his hole.</p><p>His hands immediately go to your waist, pulling you closer to him, the demanding thing. You wrap your hands under hips hips and push the strap further and further into him, thrusting lightly to get the lube properly distributed.</p><p>“Ah – oh, angel!” Paterson’s mouth drops open and his eyes close as his grip on your waist tightens, his knees bent up around your ribs.</p><p>“Shh you’re brilliant baby, you’re so brilliant, relax for me.” You kiss all over his face, and the minute his hips drop, the dildo slides in nearly all the way, making Paterson moan out loud loud loud. “There it is, go ahead and touch yourself, you can touch yourself, it’s okay.”</p><p>He nods, and between the two of you, you build up a steady rhythm that Paul jerks off to. He’s got his eyes on you, on the way your face looks when you concentrate, on the way your tits bounce as your hips speed up, seeking Paterson’s prostate.</p><p>“Oh – yes, yesyesyesyes, thank you, thank you angel.” Hot tears start to bead up at the corner of Paterson’s eyes, and he strokes his cock which drools pre-come onto his lower stomach, rough and fast, blinded by pleasure as you find that bundle of nerves up his ass and graze it with the tip of the dildo.</p><p>“How’re you doing Paulie?” You spare a breathless smile to Paul whose nipples are so pretty and dark and stiff, his whole chest splotched down to his stomach, his cock hard and leaking in his hand.</p><p>“Can I come feel you? Please?” He asks immediately, biting at his plush lips, licking the sweat off of them, his glasses already fogging up as he whines, “Please let me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yes, come here Paul, come feel me, touch me.” You allow, laughing as he scrambles to get behind you, get his hands on you.</p><p>You can feel Paul’s cock pressing between your thighs, rubbing through your folds as you fuck his brother with the strap, Paterson crying thick tears of pleasure, his fist squeezing around his cock.</p><p>“I’m going to – fuck I’m gonna come.” He gasps, and you shake your head.</p><p>“No, no not yet.” You don’t let up on his prostate and he doesn’t slow down stroking himself off, even as you order him in your most loving yet firm tone, “Don’t you dare come yet baby.”</p><p>“But angel it’s – ah! – oh it’s so good.” Paterson babbles and moans, and you can’t help but moan too with the way the head of Paul’s cock keeps slicking up into your pussy from behind, catching accidentally as your hips pull back.</p><p>“I want you to come inside me, can you hold out a little longer baby? Just a little longer, for me?” You slow down, longer harder thrusts instead of short fast ones that have Paterson’s eyes rolling back into his head.</p><p>“Oh fuck, yeah, yes I can wait, I’ll – <em>ohh – </em>!” He’s on the cusp of coming but you wrap your fingers around the base of his cock, stopping the orgasm before it can really start. Paterson whines, especially when you carefully carefully pull away from him, the strap easing out of his ass.</p><p>“B-both, fuck I want both of you, now.” Your hands are shaking with eager anticipation of your own, and you have trouble with the buckles of the harness around your hips.</p><p>“How?” Paul is an angel, an absolute darling, and he helps you, soothes the marks on your hips from where it was fastened a little too snug, dug into your flesh. Paul kisses your shoulders, his hand already cupping your pussy, big palm holding you there. “How do you want us? Want me to fuck your ass?”</p><p>“No, no you’re both getting pussy tonight, you’ve been so good.” You shake your head, and they both light the fuck up at that.</p><p>You don’t often do this, have sex with the both of them at the same time, and rarely do they both get to pound your pussy, but you can’t deny that you’ve been thinking about this all day, that you’ve wanted this ever since you heard Paul was coming back from a work trip.</p><p>Paterson is too pleasure-weak to sit up, so he just rolls onto his side and pulls your back against his chest, his raging hard cock sliding into your pussy with ease as he bites down on your shoulder. You’re soaked already, all the lube from the strap having slid through your folds, but also the product of your own arousal.</p><p>Paul lays down on his side in front of you, kisses you hungrily, his hands guiding your leg to lift and wrap over his hip, opening and stretching you further so that he can push his cock up into your cunt too, making you moan, making your jaw drop. He takes the opportunity to kiss you, suck on your tongue, and your body sweats, lights on fire.</p><p>“Oh shit,” You gasp, one arm shoved under Pauls’ neck to fist at his hair, the other hand reaching back to grab at Paterson’s side, keep them both close, keep them so close as they move in tandem inside you. “You’re both so fucking big.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Paul asks, knowing Paterson can’t speak, the feeling of your pussy rendering him speechless aside from deep breathy moans and sobs that wet your neck where he’s still sucking biting kiss kiss kissing you. Paul’s worked up, but he’s not so fucked out yet, so he does the talking for the two of them, eyes pleading, eager, “Good?”</p><p>“So – oh my god – sososo good, oh – fuck!” You shout, because you’re so overwhelmed in the best way possible, feeling their cocks fuck into you, feeling them stretch you tight. Your chest heaves and Paul rubs your nipples softly, treats you with the gentle care that you give to them.</p><p>They both love you so much, they’re both enamored with you, thankful for you. They smile at one another when you shout again, Paterson’s hand reaching around your hip and rubbing at your clit. The sensations are everywhere, everything, all at once and altogether too much – but you love it, you love how they fuck you like this.</p><p>“Look at her she’s gonna come on my cock.” Paterson mumbles into your throat, drooling all over the place as he thrusts inside your cunt.</p><p>“No she’s gonna come on <em>my </em>cock, so beautiful, she’s so beautiful.” Paul grins, cups your cheeks and kisses you deeply while Pat swirls circles on your clit.</p><p>“Ungh, I – oh – !” Your body snaps up, tenses for a split second before going pliant in their arms, melting in the sandwich between them as your orgasm shatters through you.</p><p>It’s nothing but pure sensation, nothing but bright white hot wet slick pleasure pleasure pleasure, as they fuck you through your orgasm, as you gush on their cocks and slick them up further, let them thrust deeper into your body. Paul pulls your leg up higher so he can get closer, and soon the brothers are coming against one another inside you.</p><p>They’re both so good, so fucking big, that come leaks out of you almost immediately. It soils the sheets, oozes and drips all across your thighs, sticks into the dark hair above their groins, and they both grunt out and whine through earth-shattering orgasms of their own, milking their cocks to give you every drop, dragging out your pleasure as you shudder and tremor and tremble and gasp between them.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the three of you calm down, limbs sore and exhausted. They pull out one at a time, carefully and slowly so as to not hurt you, and they scoop you up in between them once again, arms sweat-slick as they hold you, the three of you gulping down breaths to try and get your hearts beating in a normal rhythm.</p><p>You’re all grinning, stuck in that post-orgasm glow that’s got you all in the case of the giggles, and you can’t think of anything more perfect than this – having the men you love in your bed, your best boys, all together.</p><p>“I love you.” You tell them, meaning it for both of them, meaning it equally, as they each steal kisses from your lips, your cheeks, your neck and shoulders. They cover you in kisses and you cover them in return, rewarding them for treating you so well, for caring about you so much. </p><p>“Love you too.” They whisper almost simultaneously, before the three of you break out into blissful laughter once again.</p><p>Your stomach growls, and they rub the sound away, the both of them exchanging a look as if to say <em>fuck we forgot food. </em>Luckily, you only smile up at them and remember the takeout that’s waiting downstairs, not even bothering to attempt to get up but still cheekily asking,</p><p>“Who’s in the mood for Italian?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeehaw :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>